Warmness on the Soul
by Princess Vengeance
Summary: When Brian first meets Lela at the mall it is love at first sight...A7x fanfic/avenged sevenfold songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Warmness on the Soul: PV's First FanFic**

**By: Princess Vengeance™ **

**It was just another sunny day in Orange County. Lela and Cassie walked into the loud food court. They were at the Millwood Mall; a place they went every other Saturday. It was their haven. **

**Lela's mother was a lawyer, and her father a brain surgeon at the local Huntington Beach General Hospital. Cassie on the other hand was the offspring of two big time real-estate agents. Neither girl was 2nd class. They both lived in the **_**classier**_** part of Orange County and were used to partying and meeting new people.**

**They ordered their food and sat at an empty table. As the girls ate their salads and sipped their lattés Lela noticed their bags. **

"**Oh my god my closet is gonna bust and it's sad to know I've never even touched half the clothes in it. Maybe we should bring some to the Salvation Army," Lela was one of those very rare rich people that wasn't spoiled or conceited. **

"**What ever," Cassie replied sighing and leaning back into her chair. "I don't see why you'd give your designer fashions to a group of bums but then again…Your name is Lela." **

**-About 20 Minutes Later-**

**The girls were wondering around the upper level of the mall when they came across a clothing store called 'Pink is not the new Black'. The girls both exchanged looks…those looks that said, "Hell Yeah!" Cassie and Lela casually walked into the store noticing that it was very different from any other boutique they had been in before. The walls were pink with black designs all over them. Loud music blared from speakers. It smelled really good though….a smell that neither of them could identify. Cassie of course wasn't as good at paying attention as Lela was and she collided with a guy. A really hot guy to say the least. He was about 5' 11" (or maybe taller I don't have his exact height) and had gorgeous black hair. His arms were covered with tattoos and he wore one of those hats you might see in a jazz movie. In his nose was a stud nose ring; he looked about 20. Lela had to stop admiring the shmexi beast because her friend was turning red. Lela knew Cassie would just have to cause a scene. **

"**What the fuck!" Cassie screeched. The man looked surprised when she shouted out like that. Lela rushed over from where she was watching. **

"**I am so sorry about my friend she-" Lela was cut off.**

"**It's all cool" he said in voice that could make you melt like butter, "I should have watched where I was going." **

"**Yeah yah think?" Cassie mumbled. His eyes turned over at Cassie and then back to Lela. **

"**I'm Brian but most know me as Syn," he held out his hand for Lela to shake. **

"**Laleana Lavorada (idk I made it up on the spot), Lela for short." She shook his beautiful muscular hands. He stared into her eyes and she stared into his for about a full 60 seconds. **

"**I'm Cassidy Capp just incase anyone cared!" Cassie helped herself up and Brian and Lela finally let go of each others hands. Brian looked Lela up and down. **

"**What the fuck Lela, look at the time we have to go!" Cassie began to drag Lela out the door. **

"**Will I ever see you again?" Brian asked. **

"**Here just call me 872-365-1254" Lela answered. "I'm always home!" She managed to get the last sentence out of her mouth just as Cassie dragged her out the door. **

**Brian's Point of View**

'**I don't know why I can't get her out of my mind. She's just some girl I met at the mall. I can't think about her like this. I'm mentally cheating on Elizabeth. I pulled up to the studio. Maybe some work will get her off my mind.' **

**Brian is lead guitarist for the band Avenged Sevenfold. They are right in the midst of recording "Sounding the Seventh Trumpet" **

**Zack was standing at the door waiting for me. **

"**Was up dude?" he came over and we did our little only for the guitarists of avenged sevenfold handshake Zack was the rhythm guitar for the band. Just then the rest of the guys came out side to meet me: Matt (vocals), Johnny (Bass), and my best friend Jimmy (drums). We had all grown up together and started the band not too long ago. This was our first CD though and we were pumped.**

**-8 Hours later- **

**I sipped a Guinness. The recording was going well. Just as me and Jimmy were in the middle of our brake Elizabeth walked in. Elizabeth is my extremely overdramatic girlfriend. We've been through good and mostly bad times. **

"**What the hell Brian you said you'd call me when you left the mall!" She was steaming with anger. I didn't know why she had to know where ever I was at all times. **

"**I'm a grown fucking man and you don't need to know where I am every waking second of my life, Liz!" I fought back. **

"**Who the fuck do you think you are? You are my boy friend and I have to make sure you're not off cheating on me with some tramp! Just think, it is 10:00pm and I haven't heard form you since you left this morning!" She was spitting out venom. Poor Jimmy had to just sit and be caught in the crossfire. **

"**You know what fuck this!" Elizabeth slammed the door and left. **

"**Wow, some one is having a bad day," Jimmy and both just stared at the door.**

**-Later that night- **

**I unlocked the door to the apartment. A note on the door read: went out with some of the girls, be back late****Liz. I opened the fridge and got out a beer, it was 10:56pm. I got out my cell phone and dialed the numbers. 8-7-2-3-6-5-1-2-5-4. it rang a couple times. **

"**Hello?" a soft and delicate voice answered on the other end of the line. **

"**Hey, it's Brian." I spoke into the receiver. **

"**Oh hi Brian!" I could hear a hint of excitement in her voice. In the background was a-**

**Lela's Point of View**

**I sat on my bed Cassidy at the other end of the room. **

"**Oh hi Brian" I said into the receiver trying to not sound too excited. **

"**What the Fuck!" Cassie yelled so loud I'm sure all of Orange County could hear her… I know Brian did. "You mean that creep that ran me over at the mall??" There was a silence on the other end of the line. **

"**Um…ok? So hey I know it's king of sudden but I'm lonely maybe if you want you we could go get something to eat and hang out." Brian invited. **

"**At 11:00?" I was kind of surprised. What if this was some kind of pedophile. I didn't even know him but something in side me told me to go. **

"**Um would it be okay if Cassie came?" I asked. **

"**Uh….I'll just be honest Cassie scares me…a lot." Brian was blunt. **

"**Well she's sleeping over so where I go she goes." **

"…**Okay, how about if I brought my friend Jimmy along?" **

"**That sounds cool to me. Wanna meet at the McDonalds over on Main Street?" **

"**Ok see you there" Brian's voice just made me want to die. I hung up the phone. **

"**Okay Cassie put a sweater on, we're going to McDonalds. Cassie said her 3 (Cassie's 3 favorite words r: WHAT and THE and FUCK) favorite words a lot and was reluctant but within a couple minutes we were pulling out of the drive way with P-Jays and Rebocks on.**

**Jimmy's Point of view**

"**What the fuck, its like11:30 where the hell are they?" I asked Brian with a hint of resentment of coming. All I want was to see this mystery girl that Brian just couldn't stop thinking about. **

"**They'll be here just chill out" Brian replayed with his mellow tone. I hate it when he does that. Makes him sound cooler than me. Just then a black Mustang GT pulled into view and two girls stepped out of the car. The first came out of the driver's seat. She had jet black hair and milk-chocolate skin. She wasn't too fat or too skinny. Next came the second girl from the passenger seat with rich brown hair and blonde highlights. Her naruto pajama pants spoke for themselves. The girls approached Brian and me. **

"**Hey you!" Brian greeted the two girls. "Jimmy this is Lela and Cassie, Lela and Cassie this is Jimmy," He introduced us all. **

"**Nice to meet you both, Lela, Brian just won't shut the fuck up about you," I stated in a peachy little voice. "And Cassie me and you seem to have something in common," I said as I tenderly kissed her hand, "I two enjoy scaring the shit out of Brian from time to time." We all laughed. I could tell this was going to be a very interesting night.**

**Narrator**

**The foursome went into the 24 hour McDonalds. It was deserted. **

"**May I take your order?" A tired employee asked at the counter. Brian took out his wallet.**

"**Yeah lemme get 2 Big Macs and….what do you girls want?" **

"**We'll both have sala-" Lela started **

"**Um…no you can have a salad I want a deep fried chicken wrap or some fried biscuits!" Cassie interrupted. **

"**I'm not sure they sell that here…" Jimmy assumed. **

"**Well then how about some chicken fingers?" **

"**No." **

"**Hogs tail?" **

"**That's gross -ha-ha- and I doubt it." **

**Brian almost choked trying to hold back his laughter and Cassie gave Jimmy a smile that meant only one thing. **

"**Okay I'll have a salad." **

**When they were seated Cassie noticed that Brian and Lela were playing the staring game again. Annoying.**

"**So…um Jimmy do you have a job?" she asked. **

"**Actually Brian and I are in a band called Avenged Sevenfold, and we're recording a CD right now," Jimmy answered like a professional. **

"**It would mean a lot if you guys came and saw us play," Brian added still staring into Lela's eyes. Just then an over-grown duck flew near the window. Jimmy stood up; mouth wide open. **

"**Look at the size of that FUCKING duck!" He ran out the door attempting to chase after it. "He's not afraid at all!" Brian Cassie and Lela all stared out the window watching Jimmy. **

"**Yeah…he's weird like that" Brian explained. In a split second Cassie was helping Jimmy in the chase. **

"**Come here you fucking scallion duck!" She hollered. Now Brian and Lela were alone. **

"**So you're in a band what do you play?" Lela broke the silence. **

"**Lead guitar. 24 fret" He said back with pride dripping from his words. **

"**That's shmexi. By the way how can a shmexi beast like you be single?" she asked jokingly. **

"**I'm not." Suddenly Lela felt as if ice cold water had been poured down her back. **

**Lela's Point of view**

**I must have had a disappointed look on my face because he kept asking what was wrong. Jimmy and Cassie rushed back into the store. **

"**Brian doesn't look now. Liz is here!" Jimmy revealed. A look of 'I really don't give a shit, now sit down Jimmy' came across Brian's face. Jimmy sat and to my own surprise, Cassie sat on his lap. Then…right then, Cassie started sucking Jimmy's face off. Brian and I both looked over at the door in time to see the platinum blonde enter. **

"**Brian Elwin Haner Jr.! What the fuck is going on here?" She ran over to the table. **

"**You left…" When Brian said these words an unpleasant mixture of hatred and jealousy came over her face. **

"**And who is she?" Elizabeth pointed her long painted nails at me. **

"**My friend." Brian said. **

"**Get in the car" she mumbled. **

"**What the fuck?" Brian had apparently had never been yelled at by Elizabeth. **

"**Just please get into the car we need to talk." Brian stood up. **

"**I'll call you later," he said and gave me a warm long meaningful hug. Elizabeth stormed out, and sure enough Brian reluctantly followed. **

"**I guess I'm riding with you guys." Jimmy gave Cassie a dirty smile. **

**Cassie's point of view**

"**Why don't we sleep over my house," I asked Lela to change plans, "My parents are both away just call yours they won't care." **

"**What ever, I don't care," was all she said. I knew something was wrong but I'd just ask her later. As soon as we arrived at my house, I ran out of the car and dragged Jimmy up to my room. I locked the door and then I pulled a six-pack of beer from underneath my bed. I gave one to him and one for myself. He drank it like juice. After a while I noticed Jimmy staring at me. I was buzzed and tired so I decided to lie down. Jimmy lay down too. On top of me…**

**Watch Out for chapter 2.**

**Copyright ©2007**

**Princess Vengeance™ **

**No part of this FanFic mat be reproduced or copied by any means with out permission from Princess Vengeance™. All Rights Reserved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warmness on the Soul Chapter 2**

**By: Princess Vengeance™ **

**Brian's Point of view**

**Elizabeth and I must have made up because here I was; in bed with her, clothes on the floor, thoughts in my mind…You do the math. I got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I took a nice long shower and tried to get my views straight. I came back to the room to find Elizabeth staring at me with her deep blue-green eyes. Elizabeth was a very peculiar person. one minute I'd have nothing but pure hate and disapproval of her, while the next I'd just find myself admiring her sheer beauty, never wanting to let go. **

"**Morning babe," she said from the bed. I walked over and kissed her. **

"**Morning," I replied. "Well I got to pick Jimmy up from his new **_**girlfriend's **_**house so Im'a be leaving in a bit." **

"**Who's his new girlfriend?" Elizabeth asked. **

"**My friend's friend…" **

"**Your friend?" her mood changed "you mean that slut from last night??" **

"**She isn't a slut she's just a friend." Before me and Elizabeth could get into another fight I threw on some jeans, a t-shirt and left.**

**Cassie's point of view**

**The rays of the sun beat down on my face. The time was 10:00am. My head throbbed. Hangover. I turn around to see Jimmy is gone. I quickly dress and head downstairs. Lela is sitting on the couch watching TV. Half way down she calls,**

"**He left,"**

**The two words were all I needed to bring myself crashing back to reality. I don't even have his phone number. As I let out a sigh I slowly made my way downstairs. Despite my raging headache I felt that I needed to talk with Lela. She seemed **_**disturbed**_**. **

"**What the fuck is wrong, girlie?" I asked trying to get a smile on her face. **

"**That whole scene from last night," she sighed. "And I can't believe he has a girlfriend." Lela's phone rings. **

"**Aren't you going to get that?" I asked impatiently. She stared at me blankly so I picked up the phone. Brian. **

"**Well hello Brian," I answered in my most demented and cheerful voice. **

"**Um…hey is Lela there?" he questioned in that scared tone meant I guess only for me. **

"**Yeah, but she's taking a shower right now….a long hot, steamy shower." Lela gave me a piercing look. **

"**Ok, well just tell her I called and that I really need to talk to her." **

"**Ok" End of Conversation, I hung up. I looked Lela right in the eye. "You can't ignore him forever.**

**Jimmy's point of view**

"**All right lets go over that track one more time," said our producer. It was Day Two of recording. I was still so hung-over from last night…I can't remember any of it. All I know is that I slept with a girl named Cassie. **

**5 hours later**

**the band fooling around together **

"**Oh shit what's in the bucket?" Zacky started off the fateful song. Every one joined in. **

"**What's in the bucket but a bucket of shit and grapes in the mouth, grapes in the mouth make me happy down south." Brian wasn't singing though. I walked over to him. He looked at me with the saddest eyes. **

"**I can't stop thinking about her," he said painfully. **

"**What is this…A Disney movie? Who falls in love with some chick he meets at the mall…Love at first sight is so gay." Johnny had to open his big ass mouth. Brian shot him with bullets from his eyes. **

"**Fuck up Johnny…your gay," Matt said. "What would you know about falling in love? What girl would even touch you? I mean really it's called shaving cream, a razor, and water." Every one felt bad seeing Syn feel bad. **

**Narrator**

**Back at Brian's apartment Elizabeth was stirring up a plan to keep her man. She had cooked all day, cleaned the house and ran his bath. He was going to be home any minute. Just as she was getting **_**ready **_**for Brian, he walked in. **

"**Hey baby I have some plans for us tonight," she said in a naughty tone. **

"**Um…not tonight babe," Brian just couldn't sleep with Elizabeth. It just didn't feel right. **

**Elizabeth's Point of View**

**I knew it. He was cheating on me. If he wasn't getting it from me he had to be getting it from someone else. **

"**WHY WON'T YOU FUCK ME!?" the words just slipped out of my mouth. A disgusted look came across his face. **

"**What?" he asked in disbelief. Just then, Brian's phone rings. I snatch it. **

"**Who the fuck is Lela?" I demanded reading the caller ID. **

"**My friend," again with the mellow voice thing. Okay I'll fix this Brian. **

"**Hello. This is Elizabeth Brian's girlfriend. Now listen here you little bitch Brian does not need you while I'm here. So why don't you just crawl back underneath your litt-" That bitch hung up on me! Brian snatches the phone. **

"**Elizabeth I think we need a brake." He begins getting clothes together. **

"**Wh-wh-what? What brake? Brian where are you going?" Despite my pleas and cries at the end of the night, Brian walked out the door.**

**Cassie's Point of View**

**I touch Jimmy's naked chest and run my hand through his hair. This was our second time. I don't know why but he was just so fun to be with. Not like I was falling for him or anything. I hope I wasn't…I couldn't be committed. He leans on me kissing my neck all over, pressing his body against mine. Then just as quickly and suddenly as it started. It ended. Once again I woke up to a bed with just me in it. I walk over to the bathroom. Did I leave the shower on again? Nope. Out pops Jimmy! Naked as the day he was born. **

"**AAAAAAAHHHHH" I screamed covering me eyes. He just carries on. **

"**You act like you've never seen me naked before," he smiled. All I could do was laugh and head back to the bedroom. **

**Zacky's Point of View**

"**So remind me why again you are staying at my house and not Jimmy's" I asked Brian once more. **

"**Because he's fucking his bitch! Okay? And now Lela won't even pick the phone because of Liz!" Brian yelled in an irritated tone. He was steamed. I decided I would pay this Lela girl a visit. **

**As we neared the address we began to notice the houses where getting bigger and bigger. When we came to Lela's mansion all I could say to Brian was, **

"**Wow you scored a rich one." He didn't laugh. We knocked on the door. A big hefty African-American man answered the door. **

"**Hello how may I help you?" he asked in a deep voice. **

"**Um…hey is Lela home?" Brian had to stir up the courage to say this. The man gave us both a look and told us to come in. He escorted us to a large sitting room. **

"**Chandra! Lela has visitors," he bellowed. Just then a normal sized caramel woman came into the room. **

"**Oh dear god," she mumbled after taking one look at their arms. "I'm Chandra Lela's mom and this is her dad Dr. L, or Dr. Lavorada, or Dr. Frank… What ever you want to call him if there is a doctor in front of it, he's fine with it." She had a wide smile on her face. After we were all acquainted I was excited to see mystery girl. **

"**Oh Lela, Come down here" Chandra called. **

"**Coming mother," she said merrily as she flew down the stairs. But then she stopped dead in her tracks after taking one look at me and Brian in her living room. **

"**What are you doing here?" her sweet expression changed to a low and disappointed tone. **

"**Lela if you would just hear me out." Brian stood and walked closer to her.**

"**Hey Zack have you ever golfed?" Dr. Frank asked as he led me and Chandra out the door. He gave Brian a little wink before closing the door. Brian rushed over and grabbed Lela. **

"**Look I didn't want that to happen. Liz just over reacts a lot! Please don't be mad. I can't stand having you mad at me. I-I I love you…" At that very moment all the hate and angst melted away from Lela's mind. **

**Brian's Point of View**

**Here we were in Lela's room. I carried her over to the bed and threw her down. We were now in an endless and passionate kiss. I started at her neck and worked my way down. I ripped off her shirt while she un-zipped my pants. For once I was actually having sex with a person and it felt right. It was an instant of sheer connection. But unfortunately it ended. Suddenly, as me and Lela were sleeping stilly her father came pounding on the door. **

"**Lela where is Brian?" **

"**Um daddy one second!" Lela hopped out of bed and began putting her clothes back on. "Brian get in the closet!" she whispered. I gave her one last kiss and rushed off into the walk in closet. **

"**Yes daddy?" she opened the door. **

"**Where is Brian?" He asked walking into the room and looking around. **

"**He left….While you were golfing" she said in a fake little innocent voice. I had to stop my self from laughing out loud. **

"**Ok well I guess I'll tell Zacky that." **

"**Um…daddy? Zacky?" Lela seemed confused. **

"**Oh so I can't be cool?" He chuckled and left the room. **

'**Okay that was really fucking weird' I thought to myself. Lela helped me out of the closet. **

"**So where we," I asked as I continued to move my hands up and down her back. **

**The next 8 months went by perfectly. Jimmy and Cassie had sex in counting 7 times a week. Brian and Lela had been dating ever since, and Elizabeth and Brian managed to salvage their relationship. But as always happiness never last forever.**

**Narrator**

**Elizabeth knocked on the door to Brian's new address. Luckily Lela was at work. Brian answered the door. **

"**What are you doing here?" he asked and pulled her in making sure no one was watching. **

"**Okay Brian you remember our little secret for last week?" Elizabeth asked. He wishes he didn't, Brian had gotten really drunk and slept with Elizabeth. If Brian was in his right state of mind he would have never cheated on Lela…He loved her. **

"**Yes," Brian stated. **

"**I'm pregnant."**

**Brian's Point of View**

**There was a moment of silence. I was not like most men; Men who would deny this baby. I knew it was mine. Every one knew Elizabeth was still madly in love with me and she refused to sleep with anyone else…stalker. My head was filled with thoughts and emotions. Hate, Regret, Guilt, Happiness, Pride. **

"**Are you going to keep it?" I asked as seriously as ever. **

"**What the fuck kind of question is that? Am I going to keep it? Of course I am! You need to man up and take some responsibility." **

"**Who the hell are you to tell me about responsibility?" I screamed at her I was just so angry and scared. Would Lela leave me? I know she did nothing to deserve this pain I'm about to throw on her. But I also couldn't leave Elizabeth to be a single mother. As much as I hated to admit it I still loved her. Not as a friend or sister but as a woman and I also respected her. So I knew I had to make a decision. Soon enough Elizabeth left…and Lela came home. **

"**Lela" I began…"There is something I need to tell you" **

**Watch out for Chapter 3.**

**Copyright ©2007**

**Princess Vengeance™ **

**No part of this FanFic mat be reproduced or copied by any means with out permission from Princess Vengeance™. All Rights Reserved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warmness on the Soul Chapter 3**

**By: Princess Vengeance™ **

**Cassie and Lela sat on the couch watching "Pretty Woman". That was both of the girls all time favorite movie. Lela chomped on a chocolate chip cookie like there was going to be no tomorrow. Who said cookies and a movie could not mend a broken heart? You see, things did not go as well as Brian would have expected. **

**Flash Back**

"**Lela open the door," Brian banged on the bedroom door. Inside the room, he could hear things being thrown around. "Lela I'm sorry," He tried desperately once more. The door opened. "SMACK" Lela had slapped Brian so hard across the face he was turning red. **

"**What the fuck is wrong with you?" He questioned his tone now angry, hand on his face. "Look I'm sorry! I was drunk it was a mistake." Lela fought back, **

"**What the hell is wrong with YOU, Brian? I do not even get why it happened. If you have me, why do you still hang around with your ex? In addition, sweetie… BABIES ARE NOT MISTAKES! ME FALLING FOR AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU WAS!" She screeched. Brian could not believe his ears. He had never seen Lela so angry, not for the 8 months they'd been living together. **

"**What am I supposed to do then? I can't take it back. Why are you acting like such a fucking bitch?" Before Lela could say anything back, Brian took the keys, stomped down the stairs, and headed out the door. As she heard the car speed off in the distance, Lela collapsed to the ground in tears.**

**Real Time**

**Lela's Point of View**

**I just want to go back in time; back to that day. That day I met the hot person at the mall, the day I was setting myself up for the greatest heart-brake imagined. End Credits. The movie was over. This would mean Cassie would want to know what happened yesterday and I really did not want to talk about it. To remember that the man I **_**love **_**is off caring for another woman and her baby. That the man I loved got drunk and decided cheated on me. **

"**Well…," Cassie began "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no and she accepted that. Cassie had changed a lot. Jimmy softened her up to the world. I cannot even remember the last time I heard her randomly yell out the words "WHAT THE FUCK." We sat for a long moment of just sitting.**

**Brian's Point of View**

**I walked into the studio. We just needed one more song and the CD would be finished. I had written one the last night. The night I left Lela alone. **

**-After reading the song- **

"**Wow this is really good," Matt said as he read the song, "But aren't Liz's eyes blue-green?" Brian was silent for a moment. **

"**Yes. However, Lela's are hazel-green… I call it 'Warmness on the Soul'…for Lela" Brian looked at the paper. The band recorded the CD and it turned out to be bigger than any of them expected, it really boosted their careers and gave them a nice start.**

**6 months later**

**Elizabeth's Point of View**

**My plans were all working out. Gone was that little tramp. I looked in the mirror and admired my growing **_**belly**_**. If only some one were to find out….I blocked the thought out of my mind. No one would find out, and no one would end my fairytale. I went down stairs. I had to admit I missed him though. He had been gone for a while on tour with the band. Right now I am living off my parents' (who just happened to be movie stars) money but soon enough I will be married to a rock star so no worries. A lot had to be done in the remaining 4 months of my **_**pregnancy**_**. I dialed the numbers. 8-7-2-8-8-9-0-9-7-6; the number to the local adoption agency. **

"**Hello? Hi, this is Elizabeth Buchert. I would like to adopt a child. Yes. Yes. However, you see I am going to be very specific. He or she must have brown eyes. Moreover, a fair skin tone. Black hair if you could...no make that blond. The baby has to take after her mother some. Don't you agree? You see me and my husband are planning on telling the world it's ours." A few moments later, all the arrangements were set. After the process was over the and baby was finally coming, it was time for a show.**

**Brian's Point of View**

**I was going 90 in a 65-mile zone. I had to get to the hospital. Elizabeth had already had the baby! I had just missed the first part of my child's life. I rushed into the hospital and headed of to her room. As I walked into it, I saw our baby in her hand. She was so beautiful wrapped in a soft pink blanket smiling. I could tell she was going to be a grinner. The doctor (who was just one of many that Elizabeth had paid to go along with the masquerade) told Brian that Elizabeth was fine and he was the proud father of a beautiful baby girl. They named her Lily (of coarse Brian came up with the name. Lily. Lela.). Therefore, that night Lily Joanne Haner was born into the world. (Or so Brian thought.)**

**-The next week-**

"**Damn it Elizabeth, where is my hat?" I yelled above the screaming baby. **

"**You have like what 300? Just keep looking," Elizabeth hollered back while rocking the baby back and forth. **

"**I need the red one! How can I go out without one of my signature hats?" I got up and went to the car. **

"**Where are you going?" She questioned me as usual. **

"**To the mall, I'll be back soon." I said as I kissed the baby's forehead. "Only one place to get my signature hats," I smiled at Elizabeth. It was Saturday and I was bored.**

**Lela's Point of View**

**As we did every other Saturday, Cassie and I went down the escalator of the Millwood Mall. We had just left my new favorite store 'Pink is not the new Black'. I guess a part of me just wanted to see him again. **

"**So how's Jimmy?" I asked Cassie to start conversation. **

"**Fine," she answered. Cassie did not like to talk about Jimmy near me. I knew she didn't. I mean saying how he and Brian are best friends. Just as we neared the bottom of the escalator, my heart stopped. As we were coming down Brian was coming up. He looked me right in the eye. There was a moment of silence. Cassie and I began running down the escalator. He chased after us. We got to a corner and he grabbed me, the same way he had that day at my house, and the same way I did at my house, I froze. Cassie froze too. **

"**I'm sorry for everything; sorry for calling you a bitch, I'm sorry for everything that happened. I just can't go through life everyday, knowing you hate me," He spoke with words and then his eyes. I did not even notice it but I was crying. He came closer and wiped my tears. Only one thing was on my mind. **

"**So…it's been nine months. What is it?" I asked in a cold tone of voice. **

"**Huh?" he seemed confused. **

"**Girl…boy….it?" I smiled jokingly. **

"**A baby girl named Lily." He didn't know how what he just said affected me. I said, **

"**Well congrats daddy, but I have to go." and began walking away. **

"**Can I call?" Brian knew he was setting himself up for ruin again, but he did not care. **

"**Sure hopefully I'll pick up." I gave him one last smile and went off. **

**Jimmy's Point of View**

**I sat with the guys in my living room. **

"**Wow, wow what a great audience," I began, "But any ways I have announcement. Cassie and I are engaged." Every one went wild with happiness. **

"**And to think we all thought Syn would be the first to tie the knot," again Johnny just couldn't shut the fuck up. There was silence and every one looked at Johnny. **

"**Well I guess I wasn't now was I?" Brian said in a heartless voice. I broke the awkward uncommunicativeness, **

"**But Brian you know I want you to be the best man…and it'll only be fair for me to warn you that Lela is kind of the maid of hon-" I started. **

"**So what does this mean? I'm not gonna let some girl get in the way of what you want," Brian gave me a warm but fake smile and drank down the shot.**

**A Couple Months Later Jimmy and Cassie's Engagement Party**

**Still Jimmy's Point of View**

**There was beer, music and food. No one was going to throw a better engagement party than me. Elizabeth was feeding the baby. (Not with a bottle) **

"**Um Elizabeth sweetie…Don't you think you'd want to cover up? There are some pretty sick people here." Brian said to his girlfriend just as Johnny walked by. Lela was sitting on the other side of the room with some of Cassie's friends. Liz's eyes where on fire. **

"**Now here is a very special song," I spoke into the mike, "It was written by my friend Brian for a very special girl, and now I'm dedicating it to my special girl." Every one clapped and looked over at Brian. He was embarrassed but who the hell cared. The song started. 'Your HAZEL-GREEN tint eyes watching every move I make' so Cassie and me danced away to our new song.**

**Elizabeth's Point of View**

'**What the Fuck' I thought. 'Hazel-Green tint eyes? My eyes are blue-green'**_**. **_**Then I looked over at Lela. Her hazel-green tint eyes were somewhat hard to miss. **_**Okay. **_**I put Lily back into her little carriage. Then the song came to a part about "I give my heart to you." The little bitch was crying. Oh, I will give her something to cry about**_**. **_**I stood up. Every one was clapping for the beautiful song. Brian walked over to Lela, but stopped half way to see me pull a gun from my purse. **

"**Okay if no one moves only one will get hurt!" I screamed over the voices. Everyone went frantic finding a place to hide. I pointed the gun right at Lela. **

"**NOOOOO!" Brian and Cassie yelled in unison. I pulled the trigger. I was going to end it all. At last second, Cassie runs to protect her best friend. Thus, the bullet hit her.**

**Then I ran.**

**Watch out for chapter 4**

**Copyright ©2007**

**Princess Vengeance™ **

**No part of this FanFic mat be reproduced or copied by any means with out permission from Princess Vengeance™. All Rights Reserved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warmness on the Soul chapter 4**

**By: Princess Vengeance™ **

**Brian's Point of View**

**We were waiting in the hospital waiting room. So many things happened that night. Elizabeth tried to shoot Lela. Cassie got shot. Elizabeth got arrested. Cassie is in the hospital. And for the first time in my life I see Jimmy cry. Lela is too, Crying and leaning on my shoulder. For some reason she thinks it is her fault but it isn't. If Cassie dies it's not her fault. It's my fault. The doctor came out interrupting our thoughts. **

"**Well I have some good news," she said smiling. "It was I minor bullet wound and she is going to be okay." Jimmy looked up **

"**Are you serious?" He was overjoyed. "C-C-Can I see her?" The doctor nodded her head and Jimmy went in. Lela and I were alone in the waiting room. **

"**So where is Lily?" she caught me off guard. Leana always was concerned about Lily. **

"**Oh she's with Matt and Val's (Valarie is Matt's girlfriend)." There was another moment of dead silence so I did it. I kissed her and to my surprise she didn't pull away. So I kissed her again. After a while Jimmy came back out only to find me and Lela in an endless embrace. **

"**Um…Lela she wants to see you," Jimmy said emotionlessly. Lela straightened up and went into the room. So now I was alone with Jimmy. **

"**I am so sorry," I whispered to Jimmy. **

"**It's okay because she's okay." Jimmy and I hugged again. He really was my best friend.**

**Elizabeth's Point of View**

"**LET ME OUT OF HERRREEEE!" I screamed as I shook the rusty metal bars. Nothing happened. What have I done? I lost sight of sanity for one second and then I just go on to ruin my entire life. How long was I going to be in here? Would I ever see Brian again? What about my…our baby? Thoughts were running through my mind. **

"**You have one phone call," The guard handed me a phone. I dialed the number to my parent's house. **

**-1 hour later-**

**Karla's Point of View**

**I handed the money over to the bondsman. **

"**You must be in court on Thursday for your trial." The bondsman was serious. **

"**Yes sir," I chuckled as I escorted my daughter to freedom. As soon as we were out of the building I pulled her aside quickly.**

"**What the hell were you thinking? You can't just shoot someone!" I tried to put some sense into my daughter. "You have to do things the clean way." I gave her a smile.**

**The Day of Jimmy & Cassie's Wedding**

**Wednesday**

**Lela's point of view**

**I was helping Cassie fix her veil. **

"**Today is the big day," I said excitedly. She was crying. "Aw, don't cry sweetie you'll smudge your make-up." **

"**I'm just so happy and I love Jimmy so much. It's almost like I'm in a dream…Like I'm not even real…I just hope this dream doesn't turn into a nightmare," she turned around to gaze back in the mirror. Her glamorous dress was top of the line. Diamond crystals on a soft white silk material. The ceremony went great. Jimmy's vows went a little like this. "I know we may not always be happy with each other but I do know I'll look forward to chasing scallion ducks with you behind McDonalds." The whole church cracked up. At the reception I got a drink from a secret admirer. It tasted a little weird but I was sure it was from Brian and I drank it all. The weirdo waitress had a very pleased look on her face but I didn't think too much of that. It was all Cassie could ask for…a dream wedding. **

**-That night at Central Park-**

**Brian held my hand in his. We had been wondering the park ever since the wedding was over. Then he stopped and just started glaring into my eyes. **

"**What?" I questioned. **

"**Nothing you're just so beautiful." I smiled and then kissed him. He looked at me once more. "You know Lela that I love you…more than anything in the world." **

"**Yeah, I know" I answered. Where was this going? **

"**Well I have a little question for you," He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. He opened it and then came to view a nice sized diamond ring. "Lela, will you marry me?" he said in the sweetest voice. Just then my head started to spin…must have been that stupid drink. **

"**Brian of-" Suddenly all I can remember is I blacked out.**

**Brian's Point of View**

**I bent over. Why wasn't she breathing? **

"**Lela? LELA!" I shook her but nothing happened. I couldn't think. I got out my cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. **

"**Hello. My girlfriend is unconscious I need an ambulance NOW! Central park. Yes! Yes! Hurry!" I hung up the phone. While I waited helplessly I held her in my arms. **

"**Please don't leave me." **

**-at the hospital- **

**I sit there with my head in my hands. Everyone was there: Matt, Johnny, Zack, Mrs. L and Dr. L. All the people I needed, except for Cassie and Jimmy. No one could get a hold of them. I needed Jimmy now more than ever. I got up and paced. No one said a word. **

**-2 hours later- **

**A doctor came out of Lela's hospital room. He wasn't smiling. **

"**I have some good news and some bad news," he said. His face was emotionless. "The good news is we've figured out what's wrong with her." **

"**And what is the bad news?" Mrs. L asked fear clinging to her words. **

"**The bad news is -sigh- Lela has a very toxic poison in her blood called Spanolimia. She must have taken it into her body as a liquid. Did she have anything strange to drink tonight?" The doctor pleaded for everyone to try their best to remember. **

"**Well," Johnny opened his mouth to talk. **

"**Johnny shut the fuck up! No one needs your wise cracks," I roared at Johnny. **

"**But…," **

"**I don't care," I sat back down and tried my best to think. **

"**Please let him speak," the doctor said "it could be important." **

"**I saw some waitress give her a drink at the wedding…I over heard something about secret admirer. After she drank it she had a nasty look on her face…I didn't think of it as anything until now." Johnny revealed to the group. **

"**Thank you! You may have just saved this girl's life." With that she rushed off back into the ER. I looked over at Johnny.**

**Johnny's Point of View**

**I looked over at Brian. He was looking at me. They all were. I knew what they were all thinking. "Johnny finally used his big-ass mouth for a good purpose." Brian mouthed the words. **

"**Thank you," and continued to put his head in his hands. I didn't notice it but I dosed off. When I woke up every one was sleeping. The clock over on the wall read: 2:34am. Where was Brian?**

**Brian's Point of View**

**I held her hands in mine. Her limp hands. I was still trying to understand what the doctor told me. **

"**We've started treatment for the substance. You may see her now. She's in a coma though…" What did that mean? Would the "**_**treatment**_**" work? **

"**Lela I don't know if you can hear me, but love is a strong word. I don't like to say it unless I mean it. I've never said it to Elizabeth. But I'm saying it to you. So just let that mean something." Looking at her body like that made me want to vomit. Limp. That was the only word that could describe her was limp. I prayed. I prayed that Elizabeth had nothing to do with this but I knew she did. She was the only person in the world who would want sweet Lela gone. I knew I should probably go back and fill every one in, so I did.**

**One Month Later**

**Today was bitter sweet. Elizabeth had been found guilty on the charges of attempting man slaughter. They also charged her for poisoning Lela. She was sentenced to 10 years in prison. Today was also the one month anniversary of Lela being in a coma. I was headed to the hospital. I had been crying. Something I can't even remember the last time I did. Today…they were going to take Lela off of life support. **

**-In the room- **

**Cassie was now sobbing uncontrollably with Lela's mother and other people in Lela's family. I didn't plan on meeting them this way. I had prayed for a miracle. But apparently that was not going to happen. It was my turn to say **_**good-bye **_**to her. The most magnificent girl I had ever met in my life. With out me noticing tears streamed down my face. I wiped them away. I had to be a man…For Lela. I walked over to her body. I leaned over. I said for the last time. **

"**I love you." I leaned and gave her what was to be my final passionate kiss with her. I backed away. **

"**Have we all said our final good byes?" The nurse said. Everyone nodded yes. Just as the nurse moved her towards the switch…**

**Watch out for chapter 5.**

**Copyright ©2007**

**Princess Vengeance™ **

**No part of this FanFic mat be reproduced or copied by any means with out permission from Princess Vengeance™. All Rights Reserved.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warmness on the Soul Part 5: The Conclusion**

**By: Princess Vengeance™ **

**Cassie's Point of View**

**Just as the nurse moved her hand towards the switch Lela opened her eyes! I pulled away from Jimmy. **

"**NO! WAIT! STOP! She opened her eyes!" Every one turned to Lela who was indeed awake. Brian rushed over and started kissing her. **

"**Oh my god. I'm so so sorry." He chocked between tears. Dr. L and Mrs. L too embraced their daughter, we all did. The room was filled with nothing but sheer happiness. No one knew the words to describe how they felt. All they knew was that Lela was okay.**

**Epilouge**

**5 years later**

**Lela's point of view**

**I laughed as I gave both girls their sandwiches. 5 year old Lily and 3 year old Morgan sat at the table next to each other. I smiled at my two girls and went over to 1 year old Brian Haner III. I gave him a bowl of mashed peas. I looked at the pictures on the wall; Brian and my wedding photo, Lily's first birthday, a picture of the family at Disney Land. I looked down at my finger admiring my engagement ring and laughed as I remember how much happened that night. How close I had been to death. Brian was on the City of Evil tour with the band. They were in England right now. It was okay. I was fine with it. He was doing what he loved and raising enough for us to live a comfortable life. The guys were very big now. They'd been around the world and City of Evil had sold millions of albums. The phone rang. I walk over and quickly pick it up. **

"**Hey baby." I hear my Brian's voice on the other end. **

"**Hey. How's everything?" **

"**Oh it's going great are the kids doing okay? How about you?" **

"**We're all fine." I loved how he was always so caring for us all. **

"**Well baby I gotta go, I'll call you later." **

"**Okay I love you" **

"**Love you too and remember, you are my warmness on the soul." **

"**Okay sweetie bye" I hung up the phone. I love him.**

**Brian and Lela lived a peaceful life together. Elizabeth lost all rights of seeing Lily and Lela adopted her. Cassie and Jimmy ended up having 6 kids and Cassie is expecting twins at the moment. The band is going strong with 4 CDs. So now there are many Sunny days in Huntington Beach, Orange County.**

**The End**

**Copyright ©2007**

**Princess Vengeance™ **

**No part of this FanFic mat be reproduced or copied by any means with out permission from Princess Vengeance™. All Rights Reserved.**


End file.
